


Devotion

by alec



Series: Hijack Shifters!AU [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alpha Jack Frost, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Body Worship, Bottoming from the Top, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Omega Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alec/pseuds/alec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup wanted to say something — to say anything: <em>"Jack, you're the most beautiful creature alive." "Jack, I can't believe that you exist." "Jack, I can't believe the Stars and the Moon that put us together."</em> But none of the words could encompass what Hiccup was feeling. And that was alright. Because Jack could feel them through their bond, every bit of Hiccup's reverence for him, of Hiccup's devotion and love for his alpha. For Jack. Always for Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> **Anonymous said:** Oh oh! How about body worship? ~~Jack~~ Hiccup takes his time making sure ~~Hiccup~~ Jack knows just how much he loves him.  
>  **Anonymous said:** How about Hiccup’s first time riding Jack? He could be all nervous and stuff, but Jack would be guiding him through it~

Even for all that had happened, even for all that the alpha had told him, Hiccup still couldn't believe that he was able to do this and that this wasn't a dream. Every day felt like the best reality, like pure happiness radiating inside him and out, because he'd been given the only thing that he'd ever asked for and the only thing he'd ever wanted. No, he hadn't just been _given_. He'd been offered it, presented to him as though it were an honour to be a gift to him, to Hiccup. He'd found his mate long ago, Hiccup had come to realise in the months after their mating; he'd found his mate long, long ago, but he'd never expected to have his mate. And yet here he was, stretched out bare beneath him, smiling at him like all the bounties of the Earth came from him, and he felt so much warmth through their mating bond that he felt like his heart was on fire.

From where he sat straddling his alpha's thighs, Hiccup leaned down, lanky body arced over Jack, planting his hands on either side of Jack's face, and placed a kiss on the white-haired boy's mouth. Not deepening the kiss and not fierce and rough as they normally were when they were both unclothed in their den, but a tender kiss — and firmly, not tentatively as he once had been when he kissed Jack. Hiccup had come to accept that, for whatever reason (that he might never know nor understand), Jack found him worthy — more than worthy — of everything he was, and that Hiccup could kiss him freely, as he wanted. As he needed. Whenever, wherever, and for no reason at all.

Hiccup found that he didn't dream often anymore, because he didn't have anything more to dream about.

With his right hand, he stroked the side of the alpha's face slowly, from the long white hairs brushing over his ears along his jaw, where only the faintest of light hair could be felt. It was odd, both for a shifter and for an alpha, that Jack had so little hair on him; it seemed all too likely that Jack took after his mother, as the differences between the alpha and his father were great. The firm jaw beneath the pad of his thumb shifted as Jack smiled in contentment, his eyes crinkling at the edges and opening slowly, the blues of a frozen winter sky peering up at Hiccup and reflecting the shifting candlelight in the den. The alpha's lips parted slightly, and Hiccup couldn't resist kissing him again. He nuzzled the side of his face against Jack's, earning a low, pleased purr that he could both hear and feel inside of himself.

Slowly, Hiccup's arms moved to Jack's side, fingers tracing, crawling up the sides of the boy's body, earning a shiver and moan from the alpha. Hiccup splayed his palms out across the strong muscles of Jack's chest, the palms of his hands brushing against his nipples, fingers exploring the lines of his upper body and the curves of his collarbones, and couldn't help himself from marvelling. Every time, he did, and he might always marvel, that he was allowed to touch Jack like this, like he'd wanted. Jack's body, underneath his, free for him to explore as fast and as slow and as fully as he'd like. Hiccup wanted to say something — to say anything: _"Jack, you're the most beautiful creature alive." "Jack, I can't believe that you exist." "Jack, I can't believe the Stars and the Moon that put us together."_ But none of the words could encompass what Hiccup was feeling. And that was alright. Because Jack could feel them through their bond, every bit of Hiccup's reverence for him, of Hiccup's devotion and love for his alpha. For Jack. Always for Jack.

His hands moved lower, palms flat as they smoothed circles across the alpha's taut stomach, the humming and the slight moaning turning to intermittent fits of giggles and flailing arms, a beautiful smile on Jack's face as he forced laughter out of the alpha who always laughed, his hands swinging wildly to try and get Hiccup to stop tickling him. Hiccup dodged out of the way easily, but he knew that never, in any way, would Jack ever hurt him. Jack was careful with him, protective of him, treated him as though he were something precious — not fragile, but something that didn't deserve to be damaged. And he didn't do it because Hiccup was an omega, he did it because Hiccup was his best friend, Hiccup was his mate, Hiccup was his life and happiness. Hiccup's hands roamed lower still, giving his beautiful mate the reprieve he deserved. It was enough to have simply heard his voice laugh.

The omega shuffled backwards until he was at the end of Jack, his fingers exploring toes on feet that refused to wear anything, ever. Soles of beautiful feet that could become majestic and powerful paws in an instant, hardened from years and years of exploring terrain and climbing the trees and rocks and canyon walls of their pack lands. Hiccup knew every inch of Jack's body, and he knew where to touch and where to stroke to keep his mate from being tickled again. Even still, he could glance up and saw, just under the beautiful blue eyes, a tight-lipped grin on the boy's face, amusement as well as defiance against his body betraying him for laughter. The temptation was there, but Hiccup was too caught up in wonder and amazement tonight to give in to mischief. It was every night that he and Jack would lay and explore each other, but it would never be enough for Hiccup, there could never be enough times that he would see the beautiful body that was lain out in front of him, and again he felt the desire to say something, but Jack was already smiling in pride, preening at the love from his omega, the bond beating Hiccup's voice in sharing his devotion.

Hiccup bent over, resting his cheek against Jack's inner thigh, eyes closed to bar out temptation for a while longer as he dragged his hands up the alpha's legs. He loved Jack's legs; they were skinny and long, just like Hiccup's own, but they were toned and powerful and held a strength and a spring in them that gave Jack so much agility, even as a human. There was no awkwardness in his movements, and though he couldn't match speed with a shifted packmate, there wasn't a thing a wolf could climb that Jack as a human couldn't just a quickly, just as well. With each tiny movement of his legs, Hiccup could feel the muscles stretching and relaxing, a mesmerising flow that captivated his attention as he rubbed up and down, mind thinking of nothing except Jack's body.

It wasn't until he felt the shiver of pleasure vibrate through Jack that his palms moved to massage Jack's thighs, earning only mode shuddering. Without opening his eyes, Hiccup liked a long trail along Jack's hardening member, earning a surprised moan and fingers in his hair for his actions. Hiccup took Jack in his mouth, still after many months unable to fit all of him in at once, and moved one hand to stroke gently at the area that his mouth couldn't encase. Both of Jack's hands were in his hair now, and Hiccup could feel the little movements upward from Jack's hips but even more-so the strain of resistance from him, from Jack to keep from bucking into his mouth the way that Hiccup was only now learning how to resist. Jack's instincts to protect Hiccup ran as deep as his love, and it was in every action the alpha took that Hiccup learned to believe in his own worth. Just one of the many gifts that Jack had given to him.

Hiccup moved up and down on Jack's length, his hand on the lower part of Jack's cock twisting gently in time with his movements. He could feel the base of Jack's erection pulse slightly, the area that would inflate as his knot. He knew that it wouldn't pop now, but even the reminder of its presence sent a wave of lust down Hiccup's spine. He loved every bit of Jack, including this. He loved Jack's knot, and he loved Jack's cock; he loved what Jack was able to do with them to him, what he was able to make Hiccup feel, the pure pleasure as Jack reached deep inside Hiccup to pull him apart, to stretch him wide, to lock in his come and let it fill Hiccup completely until the omega's breathing was as ragged as his worn-out limbs. As Hiccup let go of Jack and pulled his mouth away, earning a whine from his alpha, he smiled up at Jack whose eyes were beginning to regain their focus. Hiccup loved every single part of Jack, but nowhere near as much as he loved Jack himself.

The omega straddled Jack again, bending over once more for a kiss from Jack, who accepted his lips greedily, before Hiccup sank himself down onto Jack's length, the two moaning into each other's mouths. No matter what they did — and they had tried many, _many_ things — this was always going to be Hiccup's favourite: Jack inside of him, hard and pulsing against tight muscle, the drag of the head of his penis teasing as he would go in and out. And had been sporadic at first, trying to find the part inside of Hiccup that made his vision go white, but Jack was a fast learner. This always felt right — together in soul, together in flesh, Hiccup savouring being one in every way as he clung to Jack, pushing back until Jack was fully inside of him.

They waited for their breathing to adjust, to cool down. There was no rush tonight, there was no wild abandon that overtook them like most nights. Tonight was a night to enjoy one another for the finest things that they could give each other. Hiccup shuddered against Jack's body as a slight adjustment caused a wave of pleasure to rush through him, and he felt strong, lean arms wrap around him in a protective cover, pulling Hiccup closer to the alpha's chest. Their heartbeats were erratic, but Hiccup could feel, for a short time, the rhythm of their two hearts beating as one.

Jack began to move slowly, thrusting into and out of Hiccup, but the omega shook his head. It was almost with regret that he removed himself from the embrace of Jack's arms, pulling himself upright, looking down at the glorious mate beneath him, and full of wonder for everything in the future now that he knew hope in his life was possible.

Hiccup raised himself with his thighs before sinking back down on Jack, the pleasure causing both boys to throw their heads back with a moan. The pace was erratic and the movement exhaustive on his muscles, but it felt amazing to be seated on Jack like this, to see him in his entirety as he felt him in his entirety. Hiccup couldn't rise far enough in this position for Jack to fully exit, but the push and pull along his rings of muscle as he descended on Jack's cock made up for it, made up for everything in the world. Jack didn't have anything he could do with his hands like this, feebly trying to touch Hiccup, to stroke his mate, but Hiccup's motion made it almost impossible, and watching him scramble and claw at the ground the way that he made Hiccup do so many, many nights brought a smile of satisfaction to Hiccup's face, right before he descended and Jack's cock rubbed long along his prostate, his eyes watering in pleasure and his mouth open in a soundless _Oh_.

After minutes, Hiccup's muscles gave way, the position and the movement awkward, and he collapsed forward onto Jack, bracing himself on his forearms before he hit his mate. Jack knew, and wrapped him up again and pulled him close before taking control, pushing into and out of Hiccup in ways that left the omega moaning in Jack's ear wildly. Hiccup wanted to bite down on something, to mark something — he wanted to bite down on Jack's ear and tease it just the way the boy liked, but he was afraid at this point that if he did, he would bite too hard or hurt him. All he could do was let Jack move, hitting that spot he knew now by memory, listening to Hiccup's voice hike higher and higher, the omega feeling his toes curl as Jack's knot began to inflate. A minute later when Jack finally came, knot gorging and locking his seed inside Hiccup, the omega let out a shrill sound of happiness, rutting against Jack's stomach twice before he came between the two of them, sticky come plastering both of their chests and earning a pleased sound from his alpha. Hiccup tried to kiss Jack, but his racing heart and ragged breaths only allowed for quick pecks before he relaxed on top of Jack and allowed their bodies to calm.

"Jack," Hiccup finally managed when their breathing had cooled down.

"Hiccup," the alpha responded.

The omega pulled himself up, ignoring the squicky sound of their come-coated chests separating, sitting up as far as Jack's knot would allow him, and looked down at his perfect mate beneath him. Every part of him was the most beautiful thing that he'd ever gazed upon. Hiccup opened his mouth to speak.

"Jack, you're—," but he trailed off, unable to take the thoughts in his mind and pull them together into words to give to Jack. To offer up even the simplest of phrases. But he felt the alpha gently take his hand, fingers intertwining with his, palms going flush.

"Hiccup, I think you're perfect in shape, in every contour of your body, and in every freckle that covers your skin. And I know — I can feel it — that you feel the same for me. I know. And it makes me the happiest alpha — the happiest _anybody_ — every day that I know this. You're my mate, and the best thing that will ever happen to me, and I'm in awe of every feature, physical and emotional, about you."

Hiccup squeezed Jack's hand tightly. "I think you stole some of the words I was looking for, Jack," the omega said with a grin.

"Maybe a line or two," Jack replied simply, a smile on his lips, and Hiccup bent back down to claim them for his own.

Every part of Jack's body was beautiful, but Jack himself was so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I wound up changing both prompts (I'm pretty sure that this isn't Hiccups first time riding Jack ;D), but I felt that after a life of wanting someone he could never have, Hiccup would be the one even more than Jack to be enthralled by his mate in every shape and form. Also sorry, I hope I did well; I've never really done body worship before, either in writing or in, well, so I kinda just... well, I hope it's good in any case!
> 
> [SEND ME HIJACK/JACKRABBIT OMEGAVERSE PROMPTS! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!](http://ahhhlec.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
